


Valentine's Dear

by theraccoonloon



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraccoonloon/pseuds/theraccoonloon
Summary: This is my fic for Skimbledots for @baconandbiscuits for the 2021 valentine's day exchange. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Valentine's Dear

Jenny was tidying her den when she noticed that Skimbleshanks had forgotten his lunch. Neatly packed and just sitting there. That silly man, how does he conduct a train if he can’t even remember to feed himself. Jenny huffs. Somebody’ll just have to bring it to him.

“Rumpleteazer? Mungojerrie?” She gets no response, figures. She sticks her head out of her den. “Plato? Alonzo?” No answers.

Where’s a cat when you need one?

Jenny huffs. Fine, she will just do it herself. She wraps herself into her coat, adds a few more snacks to the lunch bag, and gets going. You would think a tom could remember to bring his lunch to work after so many years. It only creates problems for everybody, she thinks as she steps onto the streets of London.

She doesn’t go to the station often. It was Skimbleshanks’ treasured place of work, sure. All the chaos, the noise of the trains roaring as they take off or the air thick with smoke, It just wasn’t something Jenny would describe as ‘her speed.’ All that coal dust, truly a nightmare to get out of fur and cloth. The place was never tidy enough and packed with humans. Simply terrible.

At least Skimbleshanks loves it.

Tonight, the station is empty. From the ticket-taking station to the tracks, just the orange hue of lamplight left behind to fill the darkness. 

WIth nobody around, it is going to be a little harder to give Skimble his lunch.

She’ll start where the train master's always forget to. She begins searching the tracks for a train car. Her mate has to be around somewhere. Her neck turns quick at the sound of paws on sheet metal. She’ll have to have a word with Skimble if there are strays in his yard. He knows better than to not bring them home.

The dark trainyard illuminates without much reason at all. Little bulbs brighten and glow, Jenny shields her eyes for a second. They’re everywhere. Across the train station building, down the tracks, wrapped around a lone red train cart. Strings of light on any available surface. The darkness completely shooed away. 

The train cart probably has Skimble in it then, for sure. She adjusts her grip on the lunch sack and keeps going. She sniffs the air, checking to make sure she didn’t need to give Munkustrap a Macavity report. It doesn’t even smell too bad, just the leftover scent from burning coal

If Macavity has taken over the train station, she’ll be very cross. Skimbleshanks knows better than to let his place of work get taken over without mentioning it to her. The ground suddenly gets softer. She lifts a paw and shakes it off, a rose petal clinging to the pads of her feet. How annoying. They were the entire way up the ramp into the train cart, a slipping hazard. She sweeps some away with her tail before climbing up into the dark insides. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Scottish brogue shouts from the darkness. There’s a spark in the darkness and the whole interior is bathed in candlelight. Two plates of fine china have been laid out, a large plump fish on each. Skimbleshanks jumps down from some empty boxes. He circles his mate, draping his tail on her. “I love you, dear.”

“You forgot your lunch, dear.”

He laughs and guides her towards the plates. “That was on purpose, my love.”

“It’s also a waste of perfectly good food.” Jenny shakes the lunch bag before sitting down. She looks around. “Did you do all this?”

Skimbleshanks waves a dismissive hand as he brings over two saucers of milk. “Everybody helped, love. The twins ‘acquired’ the lights. Misto helped with the candlelight trick. Bustopher helped me find a good fishmonger.”

Jenny nods and lets out a little hum, looking around.

Skimble makes himself comfortable. “What is it, dear?”

Jenny ducks her head. “It seems someone has forgotten that it’s Valentine’s day.” She confesses her own mistake. She’s just been so busy with rehearsals with the roaches.

Skimbleshanks smiles softly as his mate. “Someone can forget this year because this year is about them.” He picks up his fish. “To loving, to caring, to an other half that makes sure you’re your best self.” 

Jenny lifts her fish. “Cheers.” Skimble could always make her blush.

The two of them sit in the soft candlelight for a moment. Skimble eats and Jenny takes it all in. Her heart feels so warm and heavy. 

“Skimble, dear?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
